


有你的将来/硕宽

by uneatablebeef



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef
Summary: 硕宽十题/人生志愿后续
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 硕宽十题/人生志愿后续

有你的将来

01 行李箱里的羽绒服

“同居？！”李硕珉的学霸大脑少见的当机中。

“对啊。”夫胜宽点头，爽朗笑着回答。

“你认真的？”

“对啊。”门外的少年眼睛瞪得圆圆的，有细细碎碎的光芒在闪烁，明亮无比。

但是对方依旧一脸懵逼的表情，让他的期盼随着等待的时间消耗殆尽。挑高的眉毛塌下来，扬起的颧骨垮下来，咧开的嘴角也合拢紧闭起来。

“你这是……不愿意吗？”他直视李硕珉的眼睛，声音里带着自己都没有察觉的委屈情绪。他把李硕珉的行李箱，重重往前一推，撞在门内少年的腿上，“我找了好久的房子……好不容易看到合适的……一考完试我就跑去找房屋中介确认了……然后还火急火燎地跑到你宿舍，帮你把行李都收拾好了……我……”

少年哽咽着，双眸在薄薄的水雾之下有些朦胧，好像眼皮轻轻一合，就会有晶亮的碎钻顺着眼角的纹路滚落。

小腿骨被猛地一撞，瞬间聚集的痛意让李硕珉不由得眉头紧皱，也让他从震惊中回过神来。

他的少年呀。

原来是这么的和他心意相通。

少年沙哑的哭腔让他心尖一颤，一股暖意从心头流向四肢百骸，眉头刹那间就舒展开来，眼神也不自觉地就漾成一滩温柔的春水。

“我的胜宽呀。”他笑着叹了一口气，用膝盖把两人之间的障碍顶开，张开双手把少年搂在怀里，手刚一抚上他的后背，就被少年猛地推开。

“有话就说，别动手动脚的。”少年龇牙咧嘴地后退，双手胡乱挥打着不让他靠近。

“不愿意就算了……”少年嘟囔着，拔出自己行李箱的拉杆，转身作势要走。

李硕珉立刻抬腿，一个大步跨出门去，抓住少年的手腕，微微一使力，便把他连人带箱一起拖进房间，然后反手把门摔上，发出砰的一声。

少年挣脱不开钳住自己的大手，只能一边大声嚷着“痛痛痛痛痛……”，一边五官皱巴着蹲下身去。

李硕珉也跟着蹲下去，拉着少年的手覆在自己的小腿上，嘟着嘴，一副可怜兮兮的样子，“我也很痛啊，胜宽。”

少年撇着嘴，怀疑地用食指戳了一下。李硕珉还是一副受了委屈想要安慰的模样，少年却没有错过，他被戳后下意识聚拢的眉头。

“活该……”夫胜宽有些埋怨地瞟了他一眼，然后低下头去，用温暖的手掌在他腿上流连，“很痛吗？”

“痛死了痛死了~”李硕珉夸张地点头，“要胜宽亲亲才能好~”

没等到预想中被强烈鄙视的白眼，少年突然凑近的脸庞，紧闭的双眼，颤动的睫毛，和唇上蜻蜓点水般的温热触感，让李硕珉有一瞬的失神。然后心跳咚咚作响，震击着耳膜，锣鼓喧天。

“我是认真的。”

“我想得很清楚。”

“李硕珉。”少年认真的样子让他心动不已。

“我，夫胜宽，想和你一起生活。”

李硕珉觉得屁股上的引线已经被点燃，噼里啪啦地迅速燃烧着，随时准备腾空而起。

“你愿意吗？”

咻——

一束白光冲破夜幕，不断上升，然后砰的一声炸裂开来，像彗星拖着长长的尾巴，绚烂的焰火四散坠落。

我愿意我愿意我愿意。

心脏不断叫嚣着，血液滚烫得像是快要沸腾。李硕珉颤抖着唇翼，却说不出话来。

夫胜宽故作镇定地望着眼前的这个人，手心里细细密密的全是汗。

少年一紧张就不停捏手指的动作，李硕珉怎么能没注意到，可是自己就像突然得了失语症一般，嘴巴开开合合，愣是一点儿声音也发不出。

少年等了好久，疑惑地歪着头，伸出手在他面前左右挥着，“不会真的还没睡醒吧……还是睡太多脑子睡坏掉了啊……”

“那我好不容易想出来的台词……不就完全是白费力气了嘛……”脸蛋鼓鼓的，少年懊恼地敲敲自己的脑袋瓜子，“该再等等……再等等的……”

“胜……宽……”终于冲破未知的屏障，嘶哑的声音把李硕珉自己都吓了一跳。

“嗯？”少年握住伸向自己的手，上下摇晃着，“醒啦？”

“我……”李硕珉酝酿着情绪。

“要不你再睡会儿？”被夫胜宽打断，“睡了快一整天，估计也睡不着了。要不你换身衣服，”他对着躺在地上的行李箱抬抬下巴，“我们先出去吃饭吧。累了一整天，又饿又困。”

说着起身走向冰箱。

“你居然吃把五个三明治都吃完了！”夫胜宽回头看还蹲在原地不动的李硕珉，满脸的不可置信，“半个都没给我留……”

“嗯。”李硕珉起身，走向夫胜宽，两臂一合，把他的少年圈在怀里，把自己的下巴放在他的肩上，“我饿了。”

“饿了就换衣服吃饭啊。”

“我饿了。”

少年的耳朵被李硕珉的唇间热气喷得通红，他的双手交叉搭在自己肚子上面，有下移的趋势。

夫胜宽不是不谙世事的幼童，紧贴着自己的身体的变化，让他想起昨晚被自己遗忘的，李硕珉的屁股。

少年觉得自己的脸在发烫，应该是可以煎出太阳蛋的程度。

“吃饭！吃饭！”少年抓住快要抵达自己小腹的手，扭动着身子钻出李硕珉的怀抱，奔向卫生间，“我去上厕所，你快换衣服！”

李硕珉怀里空了，心里却是满满的。

他的少年这么可爱。

主动的时候可爱，害羞的时候可爱。

认真的时候可爱，迷糊的时候可爱。

体贴的时候可爱，任性的时候可爱。

大笑的时候可爱，痛哭的时候可爱。

他的少年，每日每分每秒，每个动作，每个表情，慢慢填充着他的过去、他的现在以及他和他的将来。

不过，感动的情绪总是来也匆匆去也匆匆，特别在李硕珉打开了自己的行李箱后。

“胜宽。”

被点到名字的少年从卫生间探出好奇的脑袋。

哗。李硕珉抖开手中的黑色长款羽绒服来。

“你知道我们考完试，”李硕珉有些无奈的声音从衣服后面传来，“就放暑假了嘛……”

第一题。完。


	2. Chapter 2

有你的将来

02 一米八的双人床

李硕珉一出考场就看见他的少年，抱着黑色的皮质背包，低着头，看不清表情，安安静静的坐在不远处等他。耳朵上倒挂着入耳式耳机，白色的细线从耳垂后落下，蜿蜒着汇成一股奶白色的溪流，没入金属拉链银色的缝隙中。

跟二十分钟前，那个在窗户外面手舞足蹈，吸引了一大票学生的注意力不说，被监考老师严厉地训斥了一番后还偷偷做着鬼脸的顽皮少年，完全判若两人。

少年的脑袋时不时地轻轻摇晃着，脚也时不时地跟着打着节拍。

李硕珉取下眼镜拿在手上，走到少年面前，蹲下身子，扬着脸凑近他。

夫胜宽被眼前突然出现的脸吓了一大跳，浑身一颤向后仰去。要不是李硕珉眼疾手快地抓住他的手，少年这一摔，后脑勺着地的几率绝对是百分之一百。

“你干嘛啊！”夫胜宽皱着眉头，甩开他用力抓紧自己的手，心有余悸地摸着脑袋瓜子。

“想给你个惊喜来着……”李硕珉捡起掉在一旁的背包，拍拍灰尘，放在隔壁空着的石凳上。

“不用复习吗？”自己则是挨着夫胜宽坐下，“明天早上八点半不是还有考试？”

石凳容纳一个人绰绰有余，两个人明显就要挤得多，夫胜宽的屁股已经被迫悬空一小半。少年撅起嘴来，身体紧紧贴住李硕珉，不停扭动着把他往旁边挤。

李硕珉配合着朝外边儿挪动了一点儿。

但是少年铁了心要把他挤到地上去。

李硕珉干脆利落的起身，按住少年的肩膀，以降低他不断扭动的频率，也防止他把自己给扭到地上去。

“怎么来学院等我啊？”没了镜片的遮挡，李硕珉的眼神温柔而坚定。眼里少年微微抬起的下巴，和圆溜溜的眼睛，因了这俯视的角度，而更加的可爱。

“想我啦？”捏捏少年的脸蛋，李硕珉扬起灿烂的笑容。

“我只是路过……”夫胜宽把脸撇向一边，一点一点染上红晕的脸颊和耳根却没有认真地履行保密协定，泄露出他的难为情来。

李硕珉喉头一紧，后退一步，迅速戴上眼镜，来掩饰自己过于热切的视线。

他的少年随时都散发着“快来吃掉我”的诱人信号，想要完全屏蔽是件特别困难的事情。但是心急始终是吃不了热豆腐的。要一步一步来，先徐徐吹着风，等表面没有那么烫了，再含在嘴里，细细咀嚼，慢慢咽下。

喉结上下滑动，李硕珉捏起拳头挡住鼻尖和嘴唇，有些不自然地轻咳两声，“去吃饭吧。”

“才十点半吃什么饭……”

“那去图书馆看书吧。你明天还有考试。”

“英语特简单，不用看……”

“那……胜宽，”李硕珉挑眉笑着看向少年，“就单纯地只是想来看看我吗？”

“你这么欠扁，”夫胜宽砸吧砸吧嘴，一脸的嫌弃，“怎么会有那么多人喜欢你的……都瞎了嘛……”

“没关系的。”

少年不解地看向面前突然正经起来的人。

“瞎了也没有关系。”

“因为我是你的眼呀。”

少年无力吐槽，只能翻着白眼瞪他来表达内心的无语。却又在下一秒忍不住噗嗤笑出声来。

“我来，是想带你去看房子的。”

\------我是走了十七分钟路的分割线------

“你不要太期待。”

夫胜宽在打开防盗门的前一秒如是说道。

在跟着少年穿过弯弯扭扭的、连路灯都没有的小巷的时候，李硕珉就已经在心底默默做下决定，他一定要说服少年和自己去认识的、可靠的中介看新的租房信息。

“去找你之前我有打扫过，所以——”

少年先一步跨进屋子，踩着运动鞋的后跟把鞋脱下，放在一旁的鞋柜上，取下两双室内拖鞋。自己套上橙色的，弯腰把蓝色的那双放在门口，后跟朝外。

“换好拖鞋再进来。”

普通的一室一厅一厨一卫的格局，四四方方的，不大却也不算拥挤，基本家具都是齐全的。有足够容纳两人的兔灰色布艺沙发，上面躺着两个米白色的抱枕。对面是二十四寸的壁挂液晶电视，和一排有些掉漆的白色矮柜，墙面有些斑驳。

“沙发高了点儿，”少年坐在沙发上，把双手放在茶几上模拟着敲击键盘的动作。他摇摇头，皱着眉头得出结论，“弯着腰玩儿电脑好累。”

茶几是简洁大方的圆角矩形的形状，桌角被磨得有些厉害，露出与桌面截然不同的两种颜色来。

“我想在这里铺一张厚厚的地毯，”少年用手比划着茶几的位置，偏过头来看还站在门口的李硕珉，“电脑放茶几的话，坐地毯上高度就刚刚好。而且这样啊，我们还可以在这儿一起吃早餐、午餐、晚餐和夜宵。”

“来看阳台，通风透光都很好。”夫胜宽从沙发上蹦起来，拉开落地窗，站在阳台向李硕珉招手，“我实地考察过很多次的，就早上会晒一会儿，下午几乎不会被晒到。这样屋子里就不会特别热。”

说是阳台，不如说是一条狭长的过道更为准确，顶上横着一道生锈的晾衣杆。

李硕珉默默地衡量着去留。

但是他的少年啊，如此兴致勃勃跑来跑去地介绍整个屋子的陈设给他看，李硕珉决定推翻自己之前的决定。

他的少年，在他所看不见的地方，在他所不知道的时刻，为了他们的将来，预想了这么多，也付出了这么多。

他是何其的幸运，才能拥有他的少年。

“卧室呢？”他走到少年身边，牵住他的手。

“嗯……”少年却突然支支吾吾起来。

李硕珉的目光停在唯一紧闭的房门上，“是这间吧。”

说着手搭上了门把手，还没拧开，就被半路杀出的夫胜宽的手给拦住了。

“嗯？”

少年没说话，但是手却紧张地有些发抖。挣扎了好一会儿，才认命般地松开手。

门一开，李硕珉就情不自禁地露出闪亮的大白牙来。

一张双人大床几乎占了整个房间的三分之二。

“胜宽？”他的笑意从嘴角蔓延到眼底，笑声在空气里一圈一圈地漾开。

“嗯。”少年低着头应着，用着有些抱怨又有些害羞的语气说着，“你别笑啊喂。”

“胜宽呐。”

李硕珉转身，把身后的少年紧紧抱在怀里。

“我好喜欢你。”

“走开。”少年温顺地任由他的双臂不断收紧，嘴巴里却说着别扭的话，“你别以为这是什么鬼暗示……是床太大了……房东说真的没办法整张搬出去……才留下的……”

“嗯，我知道。”

而且床单枕套被子一看就知道是新的。

我都知道的啊，胜宽。

李硕珉在心底偷笑。

第二题。完。


	3. Chapter 3

有你的将来

03 不想回家的暑假

“硕……呀！”

夫胜宽刚从复习资料里抬起半张脸，头顶就被李硕珉用A4纸卷成的武器毫不留情地击中。他一手捂着脑袋，一手抓起茶几上的笔袋就朝沙发上的少年发起攻击，李硕珉身子一偏，各色铅笔水笔马克笔纷纷从禁锢中挣脱出来，横尸遍野。

“请沉迷学习好吗。”李硕珉捡起一根又一根无辜的笔，笑得既无奈又欠扁，“我知道我很帅。”

他故意停顿了两秒，继续说道：“可是你也不用隔五分钟就抬头看我一眼啊。”

“谁每五分钟都抬头看你啊！”夫胜宽接过他递来的笔袋，皱着鼻子一脸的嫌弃，内心却在打鼓。

有……有那么频繁吗？

夫胜宽眼珠子往下一转，李硕珉就知道他的少年害羞了。

“是我是我。”他合上大腿上的笔记本电脑放在一边，伸出手来抚平少年翘起的发尾，“是我每隔五分钟就要看一次胜宽的。”

少年的头发长了点儿，蜷曲着在指节处绕过一圈。

“这么可爱的男孩子，要是被人拐走了怎么办。”原是随口一个玩笑，李硕珉却突然莫名担忧起来。

自己本来就不能时时刻刻守着他。

万一……万一……

“我又不是看到一根肉骨头就会跟着走的狗。”少年明亮的黑眼珠滴溜溜转过一圈，白眼翻得恰到好处。

“两根就走？”李硕珉压下心上冒头的莫名情绪，竖起两根手指在少年眼前直晃。

少年横眉竖眼的一瞪，换来李硕珉得寸进尺的三根手指，“三根呢？三根挺多的，很下血本了。”

被三根青葱般的手指晃得心烦，夫胜宽抓过他的手送到嘴边就是一口，留下半圈齐整的牙印。

少年柔软的唇瓣与微凉的手背相触，灼热以点及面地扩散开来，泛着水光的印记染上一抹诱人的红。

“好吃吗？”李硕珉哭笑不得，却仍然忍不住继续逗弄起少年来，“硕珉牌肉骨头还合您胃口吗？”

“不合！”夫胜宽眉毛耸成一个可爱的弧度，“肉都没有！一点儿都不合我胃口！”

少年的反应在意料之中，却依然让他忍俊不禁，眼角的褶子纷纷出动，争先恐后地攻城略地。抬手揉乱少年毛茸茸的头顶，李硕珉一秒变得正经，“你刚才要问我什么？”

“嗯？”拍开在脑袋上作乱的手，少年双眼放空，一脸茫然。

“胜宽刚才不是要问我什么吗？”李硕珉想想，又笑嘻嘻地补上一句，“在上一次偷看我的时候。”

“啊——”少年恍然大悟，“明天最后一堂考试结束，暑假就正式开始啦。我想问你……你有什么安排来着？”

“我要实习啊。”

少年瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛，嘴巴也张得大大的，“什么？！”

“我擦！你说什么！”

“不是上个月就定下来了吗？不是你陪我一起去面试的吗？不是你说那个前台小姐姐长得很漂亮你很喜欢吗？”

李硕珉咻咻咻射出三支淬满爱意的羽箭，真真箭无虚发，夫胜宽捂住膝盖，一时竟哑口无言。

“胜宽。”

李硕珉煞有其事地蹭到他面前，挤眉弄眼地拼凑出一个夸张无比的表情，担心紧张和极力憋笑混作一团，五官扭曲得像是爆炸前力量积蓄时的变形状态。

紧紧箍住少年的肩膀前后摇晃，李硕珉的演技达到巅峰，咆哮破口而出。

“胜宽还记得我吗！还记得我是谁吗！”

这么弱智的游戏，夫胜宽真的不想配合他。于是决定在满脸嫌弃地躲闪着他无差别攻击的口水的同时，暗自祈祷他赶快结束抽风。

“我是你的爱人啊！”

少年猛地抬头看向一脸兴奋的恋人，嘴巴张开，半句话都还没说，就被自己的口水给呛到，咳得死去活来，满脸通红。

李硕珉被这剧本以外的变故杀了个措手不及，等他反应过来拍着背给顺气的时候，夫胜宽的嗓子已经哑到丢了声音。

凭着微弱的气声跟口型，勉强辨认出少年现在特别缺水，李硕珉这才着急慌忙地接了杯水过来。

“激动什么？终于想起来我是谁啦？”

正就着李硕珉递杯子的姿势喝水的少年差点没被再次呛到。

“你……”

是我的爱人。

是每天每天都想待在一起的爱人。

突然想起恋人实习的公司离学校更近，住宿舍好像更加方便，夫胜宽满脑子的话便从善如流地在嘴里跑过一圈，顺着食道滑进了肚子里面。

“好啦好啦不闹你啦。”李硕珉举起玻璃杯，嘴唇贴上少年喝过水后留下的水渍，灌下剩余的那半杯。

“胜宽呢？有什么安排吗？暑假不回家？”

“不……”不想回家。

“知道。”少年低头翻弄复习资料，“回家也是宅着，也没什么事情可做。”而且家里没有你。

“那就不回去呗。”李硕珉笑得像只偷腥的猫，“我一个人住在这里会害怕。”

“哦。”夫胜宽点点头，继续胡乱翻着资料。没过多久，还是忍不住开口道：“宿舍离公司更近，要不你还是回去住宿舍吧。”

特别正常的语气，毫无起伏的声调，也只有李硕珉能听懂里面暗藏的试探和不情愿了吧。

“胜宽一个人住在这里会害怕，我也会担心。”

“而且……”

“可是……”

两人同时开口又同时闭嘴。

“可是什么？”

“而且什么？”

两人同时笑出声来。

“而且床那么大，一个人睡好孤单好孤单的。万一滚下床去怎么办？”李硕珉占得先机，继续追问道，“可是什么？”

“可是……”他自己也不知道自己在“可是”什么。

明明两个人现在已经开始同居，也会一步一步走向更为亲密的关系，自己却突然开始患得患失起来。

“可是两个人睡也会滚下去吧。”那说不清道不明的心绪暂且按下不表，少年脑筋一转，给出了答案。

“噗，没关系的啊。”李硕珉张开双臂把少年圈在怀里，“因为我会把胜宽抱得紧紧的，就算摔下去，也是我垫在下面，胜宽不会痛的。”

恋人的怀抱温暖而坚定。

少年踟蹰地伸出手来，正准备环上恋人的腰给予回应，却被他在背上突如其来的猛拍三下给打飞了所有温情。

“继续沉迷学习吧，挂科的话，回家就不是你想与不想，而是你能与不能的问题啦哈哈哈哈哈。”

第三题。完。


	4. Chapter 4

有你的将来

04 半夜两点的泡面

“胜宽，”李硕珉取下眼镜，揉了揉酸涩的双眼，把脸从笔记本电脑面前转向夫胜宽，“快两点了还不去睡吗？”

少年绵长的呼吸一起一落，算是回答。他蜷在沙发的一角，身上盖着薄薄的被子，头歪向一边，睡得正熟。

“胜宽醒醒，”把电视关掉，李硕珉拍拍他的肩膀，“去床上睡。”

夫胜宽咂吧咂吧嘴，应该是在梦里答应了。

“喂。”李硕珉戳了戳他的脸蛋，想要装出一副生气的样子来。

不是说陪我熬夜吗。

少年微微发青的眼圈却让他生不起气来。

十一点准时上床，最晚也绝对不会超过十二点就会进入梦乡的他的少年，已经这样陪自己熬了好几天。实习的工作量比自己想象中的大得多，上班时段里无法解决的部分必须得花更多的私人时间完成。

留在公司加班的话效率当然更高，但是……

李硕珉屈起停在少年脸蛋上的手指，轻轻地摩挲。

夫胜宽暑假没着急回家泡在海里吃西瓜为了什么，李硕珉虽然从没直白地提起过，但是心里是清楚明白的。

而且他藏着掖着地瞒着自己地在找兼职，李硕珉也是清楚的。那些忘记关掉的求职网页，频繁的陌生电话记录，问起他白天在家干嘛时语焉不详的回答，少年不愿他知道，他也就乖乖装作一只天真无知的小龙虾。

夫胜宽这般体贴，李硕珉也想能多点时间，和他的少年待在一起。

虽然夫胜宽也只是在旁边看看电视玩玩电脑吃吃零食喝喝饮料，但是每次从繁复的数据和图像中抬头，李硕珉都能一转过脑袋就看到他。

看到他毫不客气地吐槽着无聊狗血的剧情，看到他鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮子在大口大口地咀嚼食物，看到他昏昏欲睡却还要用力眨眼让自己保持清醒，看到他的眼睛里印出正注视着他的自己。

每当看向他的时候，李硕珉都会有一种无法用言语表达的满足感。

满足又安心。

李硕珉的手滑到少年的下巴，轻轻地捏了一下。夫胜宽仿佛感觉到了他的动作，就努了努嘴巴。微微嘟起的双唇，像埋怨又像撒娇，像生气又像索吻。

李硕珉忍不住笑着站了起来，双手撑在少年身后的沙发上，大概肩膀的位置，像是要把他圈在自己的怀里。然后埋下脑袋，在他的嘴上啾了一口。

浅尝即止。

他可不想把他的少年吵醒了然后再陪着自己熬这漫长的后半夜。

一手扶上少年的后背，另一只手穿过他的膝盖窝，李硕珉小心翼翼地把少年给抱回了卧室，放在了床上。被子给盖得严严实实的，蚊香片换了新的，空调也打开调好模式，反复确认室温凉爽不干不燥通风顺畅且没有蚊虫骚扰后，这才轻手轻脚地带上门回了客厅。

揉了揉手臂，轻微的酸胀感提醒着他需要加强锻炼了。

从冰箱里取出罐装咖啡的时候，李硕珉突然觉得有点饿。翻了翻存粮——两包泡面，几颗鸡蛋，一小把青菜，还有一根火腿肠。

热腾腾的蒸汽，筋道爽滑的面条，浓郁鲜香的汤汁，光是想象了一下，肚子就迫不及待地发声邀请。

泡面取出一包，鸡蛋拿走一颗，青菜分出一半，夫胜宽喜欢的火腿肠被放回原来的位置，李硕珉拿着食材进了厨房。

迷迷糊糊醒来的夫胜宽发现自己一个人躺在床上，摸过床头柜上的闹钟凑到眼前一看，才刚过两点。

抱着枕头磨蹭了一会儿，还是摸索着开关亮了灯，决定再去陪李硕珉一会儿。

客厅安安静静的，李硕珉不在。笔记本电脑孤零零地瘫在沙发上，等待它的主人。

夫胜宽走过去把它拿起来在茶几上放好，自己抱住膝盖，陷入沙发之中。

“胜宽？”

少年朝着声音传来的方向看去，李硕珉端着一小盆热气腾腾的煮物站在厨房门口。

“是我把你吵醒了吗？”

昏黄的灯光从厨房的天花板分散开来，笼罩在李硕珉的身上，暖乎乎的一片。食物的香气也散发开来，丝丝缕缕地向少年靠近，把两人围绕其中。

“唔……没有，”夫胜宽晃晃小脑袋，声音带着睡意却还是捏了捏虎口让自己听起来更清醒点儿，“是我自己醒了就睡不着了。煮了拉面？”

说着就起身走过去，在餐桌旁坐下。

“嗯。胜宽也吃一点？”放下手里的东西，李硕珉折回去多拿了一副碗筷。打开冰箱，把火腿肠拿出来切成片码在拉面里头，又跑去煎了一个鸡蛋。

“嗯……”看着李硕珉不停忙活，夫胜宽摸了摸根本不饿的肚皮，露出俏皮的笑容来，“只吃一点点。”

李硕珉把少年碗里的食物都快垒成小山，粉红翠绿盖在金黄的面条之上，圆圆的太阳蛋被热热的汤汁一浇，让人忍不住食指大动。

少年也有了食欲，抱着碗小口小口吃了起来。

李硕珉倒是大口吸溜着面条，咕噜咕噜连汤都喝得干干净净，而夫胜宽连一半都还没吃完。

“你别……看着我呀……”少年慢吞吞地咽下一口面，“你去忙你的，我吃完再过来陪你。”

“嗯嗯，吃完我来收拾。”揉了揉少年的脑袋，李硕珉回到客厅继续工作。

有一口没一口地吃着，夫胜宽清醒了一会儿又困了。干脆趴在餐桌上看李硕珉，伴着键盘敲击的声音，少年看着看着，眼皮就又合在了一起。

终于把进度赶完，三点二十八。李硕珉伸了个懒腰，还能睡四个多小时。

胜宽？

少年趴在餐桌上睡得正熟。

李硕珉可不想再次吵醒他。

于是他进了卧室抱了两床被子出来，把其中一床搭在少年的肩上，再用另一床把自己裹住。

他趴在餐桌的另一边，握住少年的手，沉沉睡去。

第四题。完。


	5. Chapter 5

有你的将来  
05 两个半球的时差

接连留在公司奋斗到清晨的李硕珉，已经快半个月没有看到屏幕之外清醒的夫胜宽了。

好不容易熬到项目的收尾期，却被通知要全力配合海外合作方的时差，每日视频会议汇报进度不说，还得线上八小时待命以应付对方的各种幺蛾子。

需求的变更，成品的返工，协议达成又很快在新的谈判中被彻底推翻，deadline跟死神手里的镰刀一样不断逼近，仿佛一个不小心都是脑袋被狠狠削下的理由。

大家怨声载道却又都憋着一股不肯妥协的劲儿，遇事则刚的优秀实习生自然也没有临阵脱逃的道理。

开始加班的头两天，李硕珉还能掐着点儿到家把刚放进冰箱里的晚饭拿出来当做加餐，过了几天还时不时给恋人送个夜宵来一发外卖小哥play，再后来他买的双人份早点也只能独自塞进肚子里。

他在灯火通明的会议室里灌完咖啡换红牛，恋人已经握着手机在双人床的一角沉沉睡去；闹钟唤醒清晨也点亮屏幕，未读的晚安短信跳出来和夫胜宽say morning时，他刚擦完满脸的水晃出卫生间，跟同事打了招呼拎着背包踏上返程。

况且夫胜宽上个星期刚确定下兼职，慢慢进入正轨后也开始忙碌起来。二十四小时不离身的手机被要求锁进柜子里，休息时间和对方摸鱼的间隙出奇地不一致，每条回复都有不同程度的延迟。

同一屋檐下的情侣，却像是居住在时间颠倒的两个半球。

晚餐时间有将近一小时的break，李硕珉盯着时针的位置突然从工位上蹦起来，饭也不吃先跑到天台给夫胜宽摁了个video call。等待接起的音乐和“对方手机可能不在身边”的提醒在他耳边翻来覆去地播放，连戳了几次也是一成不变的无人应答状态。

临时跟人换班了吗？

直接拨了电话过去，通了也没人接起，反复几次，嘟嘟嘟嘟的忙音让人变得烦躁不安。

就在他准备再次拨打时，手机突然震了一下，来电人信息还没显示完全，李硕珉就迅速划到“接听”，“胜宽怎么才……”

和预想完全不同的声音打断了他急切的关心，公司前辈有些严肃地质问着他在哪里。

“啊……抱歉，前辈我马上回来。”

对着空气也是九十度完美的鞠躬，从收藏夹翻出最新的那张图片，李硕珉迅速编辑了信息发给夫胜宽后，又匆匆跑回办公室开会去了。

会议进行到三分之一，手机铃声突然大作。有些出神的李硕珉浑身一颤，顶着上司责怪的目光连忙接起电话，把脸侧向一边盖住嘴巴，小声地说了句“在开会”，便挂了电话摁了静音，手机反扣放回桌上。

屏幕上恋人的睡脸亮了又灭，灭了又亮，自然是无人发现。

李硕珉挂断电话的速度比起接通似乎更快。

夫胜宽撇撇嘴，狠狠咬下一口金黄酥脆的炸猪排，龇牙咧嘴的样子逗乐了对面的同事。但失落还是没能藏住。

半个小时前，更衣室里女生刚脱下笨重闷热的玩偶服，抱着干净短裤还没往腿上套，就被夫胜宽欢快的敲门声吓得大吼大叫。对了暗号又开了门缝确定是新来乍到的可爱同事，才把手中的瑞士军刀给收回包里。

然后就被拖到七弯八拐的小巷深处一家毫不起眼的日料店坐下，对老板的热情推荐置之不理，执意要点菜单最下端、名字都被污渍遮住一个角的咖喱猪排饭。

等待过程中一直对着空气念叨“不好吃你就死定了”的夫胜宽，表情再凶狠眉梢眼角都是带着笑的。更别说当食物端上来时他的眼睛都在发亮，挑眉的动作都像是在炫耀自己的眼光有多好，或者说是他男友的眼光有多好。

平整的猪排切面被撕扯成乱絮也没能被好好地吞下，电话被挂断后低气压的实感一秒比一秒明显。即使无凭无据，女生到底还是要敏感些。

“他在忙？”

“嗯，”夫胜宽点点头，叉子把那一块无辜的猪肉折磨得更惨了些，“说在开会。”

“那你还不赶快拍张照片气死他，香喷喷的炸猪排咖喱饭和你，”女生乐呵呵地提出建议，“他想吃还吃不到呢。”

“需要我帮忙吗，”女生比着V出现在拍摄画面里，“免费出镜喔。”

“嘿嘿，不用啦。”夫胜宽把后置镜头切换成前置，确认发型ok后伸长了手臂和炸猪排甜蜜合照。

“女生他也会吃醋的。”

“切。”女生翻着白眼趁他不注意叉走一块裹了咖喱的炸猪排塞进嘴巴。

手动拒绝狗粮。

咔哒。

轻手轻脚地将门合上反锁，夏夜的热气被满室的凉意驱散开去。李硕珉关上客厅恋人给他留的小灯，朝着另外一个暖黄的光源小心翼翼前进。夫胜宽蜷着身子侧卧在双人床的边缘，靠门的位置留给了自己。

绕到他的那边，轻轻抽出他掌心里的手机放在床头柜上，把被某人蹬跑的凉被重新规矩地在他的身上搭好，又把过低的温度调高了一点儿，这才拿了睡衣带上卧室的门去卫生间冲澡。

浑身湿漉漉的抬手揉搓头发，肚子不堪花洒的持续攻击而发出求饶声响的时候，李硕珉才后知后觉地有了饿感。一个晃神想起夫胜宽发来的自拍里还有自己被同事强烈安利的猪排饭，双重美味的视觉刺激下，肚子的抗议就更震耳欲聋了，排山倒海的让人头昏目眩起来。

李硕珉暗叫不好，立马关了花洒扶着墙晃晃悠悠坐回马桶上。

低血糖了该是。

叩叩。

“硕珉？”夫胜宽又敲了几下门板，“李硕珉你洗好了吗？我想上个厕所。”

李硕珉应了一声，撑着盥洗台就要站起来。可是手软脚滑，屁股刚起来一点儿又啪地一声摔了回去。

门外的恋人被不小的动静给吓了一大跳，拧了把手直接冲了进去。

李硕珉也不知道自己该不该庆幸没有锁门。

这副模样自然是狼狈的，头发乱糟糟的裹着绵密的泡沫，身上的沐浴露东一处西一处，有的甚至还没被抹匀。可是锁门只会让对方更加担心，毕竟自己现在连站都还站不起来，更别说走过去安抚脸色比泡沫还要苍白的夫胜宽了。

于是他等着夫胜宽走过来。

“还好吗？”

“嗯，有点低血糖，我缓缓就好了。”李硕珉拉过他的手放在掌心里，“胜宽怎么醒了？”

绕着恋人转了三圈没看到任何受伤痕迹以后，夫胜宽才有点不好意思地开口，“晚上绿茶喝得有点多……”

氤氲的水雾还笼罩着狭小的空间，对方脸蛋上逐渐蔓延的粉色便多了一分旖旎的味道。李硕珉不着痕迹地朝下瞄了一眼，然后轻轻把恋人稍微推远了一点距离。

“胜宽可以先出去等我一下吗？”

皱了皱眉头的夫胜宽不明所以，却在下一秒捂着眼睛踉踉跄跄地跑了出去。

“小心一点……噗”

李硕珉忍不住偷笑，害羞的夫胜宽真是太可爱了。

恢复力气冲洗完毕，李硕珉打开门就闻到隐隐约约的食物香气，递过一杯温水的夫胜宽脸上还留着没能散尽的红晕。

餐桌上热气腾腾的拉面被推到自己这边，李硕珉假装生气，“胜宽吃了丰盛的炸猪排，我就只有惨兮兮的拉面吗？”

“夫胜宽亲手给你煮的拉面好吗，”哪知道恋人根本就不接招，“全宇宙仅此一家好吗。”

“快吃吧你，别一会儿又饿晕了。”

他的夫胜宽，担心和埋怨里都掺了温柔。

“炸猪排，”李硕珉从碗里抬起头，正对上夫胜宽的目光，“下次一起吃吧。”

恋人弯起眼睛，不闪也不躲，“好。”

第五题。完。


End file.
